Cool You Down
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler is having a heat problem and it is not just the warm weather that is causing it. Can Caroline cool him down? Set during season 2. Just now posting here wrote 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cool You Down**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Cool You Down Ch 1 **

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creature of the show Kevin Williams Julie P and the book series L.J. Smith. Enjoy. Forwood is my favorite coupling.**

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

Caroline was sleeping on his bed her hair spread across the pillow. She was like an angel just lying there and all he wanted to do was kiss her. He really had to go help his mom this morning, but he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to get back in bed and kiss her awake. He wanted to make love to her till she was cumming, his name coming from her mouth.

It was all he could think about since he'd gotten back. He'd told her that he loved her a few days ago and he wouldn't push her if she felt different. He'd be her best friend forever if it meant he could hold her. Just holding her in his arms gave him the comfort that he needed, the peace of mind when he thought he was going crazy.

Tyler smiled before closing the bedroom door, the sooner he got done the sooner he'd be back up here with Caroline. She had been staying over almost every night; she didn't want him to get hurt by her mom. The Sheriff refused to have her daughter near him since apparently Matt told her about a werewolf bite could kill. How the hell Matt found that out he didn't know, but if the cure was used, which he found out, a vampire wouldn't die.

He'd saved Damon's ass two weeks ago, but if he didn't care about Elena or Caroline he wouldn't have saved Damon. The whole time he was making breakfast for his self before he got started he was thinking about Caroline. He'd had this dream that she was standing with this short blue dress on. She was beside his bed and walked up on him. He'd moved his hand up her leg letting the dress ride up more. In the dream she didn't have panties on. He'd touched her there causing her to whimper, she'd stood there moaning and calling out his name.

He'd made her cum in no time before she turned around letting him take the dress off. She'd been left with nothing else on as the dress pooled to the floor. She'd turned around her nipples already hard as he lifted her onto the bed. She straddled him hovering over him as he sucked her nipples, his hands moving all over.

Tyler closed his eyes trying to shake the dream away, but it had felt so real. He finished the sausage before scrambling two eggs. He hoped that his mom wasn't in the house right now, he didn't know if he could explain his jeans being so tight. It was defiantly noticeable too he thought looking down. The dream was coming every single night and sometimes during the day.

He put two pieces of bread in the toaster as he scrambled the eggs. His mind had to stay in the present it couldn't wonder. If it wondered he might burn the eggs, his mom could walk in or Caroline. He just wasn't sure which of the two would be the worse if he was caught. Caroline already knew how he felt, but finding out he was having erotic dreams at night, sometimes day, about her. Once breakfast was ready he sat down and ate.

He could picture Caroline's face, a huge smile spread across her face, her eyes shining brighter. She snuggled up to him every night and it drove him crazy how she was so close, but he couldn't act. He could run his hand over her back, hug her, hold her, and he would kiss the top of her head. Anything else and she might not find it best friend touching. He was going to be in trouble because it wasn't just his self that wanted Caroline. His inner wolf was clawing to get at her too, the wolf wanted to mark her as theirs.

Mating wasn't something he ever wanted to call it, marking her, making her his sure, but not mating. She was his soul mate; he'd never said a word to Jules about how he felt. It would have just angered her more because she already knew he loved Caroline. Every night and day without Caroline it felt like his heart was broken, the wolf was always angry too, his body had been hotter.

The first time he'd turned after he'd left home he had broken free of his chains and he'd made it half way back to Mystic Falls as the wolf. He'd been in South Carolina when he'd woken up the next morning. The wolf was never happy being away not once, it was another reason he'd decided to stay. He couldn't take those growls any more. He couldn't live without Caroline, his body had been on fire some nights he missed her so much.

His inner wolf had made it clear to Jules not to mess with him; after he'd or rather the wolf had taken a good bite out of her. He didn't want her, just the thought of her trying to get his wolf made him sick. He wasn't any fucking replacement. She was dead now so it didn't matter, but he'd told her to go to hell before he would ever sleep with her. He'd slept outside the house she had most nights, even if it had a nice big bed.

Beds weren't for him unless he had Caroline; he couldn't stand to wake up alone. He was really doomed if she didn't want him back. He knew vampires could project dreams or visions into others, Damon had done it to him. He'd showed him how he'd kill him if he ever hurt Caroline or any other person that Damon cared about. He'd been chained to a wall being tortured in every way possible humanly and not just him, the wolf inside of him too. After it had been every humanly way Damon had went to vampire then werewolf way.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler knew he was really going to hate the summer when it came. It was already May and it was hot as hell out. He'd moved every thing out of the storage building his mom needed for the party she was planning. She was doing a lot better from her fall, but he refused to let her touch anything. He was all she had left and he was going take care of her. She was still making a fuss about how glad she was he was back.

He'd always been close with his mom; she did have to tell him she loved him out loud he just knew. She was one of the two women that meant every thing to him. He couldn't leave her again just like he couldn't leave Caroline. He'd left them both alone and they'd both gotten hurt. His mom got hurt because he wouldn't come home and Caroline because Matt found out the truth. He still wished he could have seen the way Matt would have reacted; he would have never stepped aside.

That was over though; he wasn't leaving, stepping aside or letting his feelings be bottled up any more. Caroline was already awake when he walked back into his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and started taking his shirt and jeans off. He had to get out of these clothes they were too hot for the weather and his body temperature. He needed to go for a swim or just stay in the swimming hole all day. Hell an ice cold bath tub would even do. He didn't care how girly it sounded; he didn't understand why his body was feverish.

Caroline heard him come in and when she looked up he was stripping. She didn't shout Oh my god like the first time she'd seen him do that. "Are you okay?" she asked knowing when he did that he was always boiling hot to the touch.

Tyler shook his head going into his walk his closet, Caroline said it was bigger than hers and always proclaimed it to be a walk in. It was twice the size of hers, but he kept more than clothes in it. Right now he didn't want his stereo system or the stash of comic he had. He wanted clothes that wouldn't make him burn up even more.

Caroline followed him into the closet placing her hand on his back and it was like touching a hot stove. He usually was hotter than most human's but this was different it was like she touched fire. "Tyler I think you're sick or something," She said not knowing much about a werewolf's body temperature and how to tell if they were sick. Her hand moved over his back and she didn't miss the moan that he let out.

When she touched him it felt like ice compared to his hotness. He didn't want her to stop either; he could hear the wolf whining inside of him. This was how he felt when he had been gone; he thought it would have left since he was here now. "Care," he whispered, her hand still moving over his back. He didn't have anything on at all. He'd even thrown his boxers down and what she was doing was turning him on.

He wouldn't be able to hide his growing erection from her if she moved in front of him. She shushed him as her hands moved over him more trying to calm the fire inside. Her hands were heating up now soaking in his heat. They wouldn't be any use so she moved closer and she kissed his back. She didn't know if it would help at all, but he felt like he was cooling down. She had to get his body temperature down before something bad happened. She knew it couldn't be good for him to be this hot.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler tried not to let the moan escape, but he couldn't seem to stop it. His cock was throbbing and he wanted her so badly. She was driving him crazy with her touches, he was fighting the urge to spin around and pin her against the wall. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to take her and thrust inside of her until they both came. He could see it too; he had to stop this before he couldn't fight it any more.

His voice was barely above a whisper, but she could hear it, "Stop, I can't control him right now, you have to stop,"

Caroline already knew who he was talking about, the wolf inside of his body. That was who was doing this to Tyler. The wolf was the one that was so hot; the heat was seeping through Tyler's body. Caroline moved so she was in front of him. His cock hard against his stomach leaking pre-cum, he looked like he was fighting something invisible. She knew again it was the wolf, she moved her finger over his chest where is heart was and his eyes flew open.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cool You Down**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Cool You Down Ch 2 **

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the creature of the show Kevin Williams Julie P and the book series L.J. Smith. Enjoy. Forwood is my favorite coupling. **

**********AN 2: This was previously posted on Live Journal **

Tyler's eyes were golden now, but he was still fighting the wolf. She took hold of his hand moving it until it was under her shirt. She was still trying to cool him down and water wasn't going to work. It would just turn hot like his body was. He turned his eyes away, but she brought his face back to her looking right into his eyes.

"Don't fight me," she said softly moving his other hand to her body. "I want you, Tyler, I've wanted you for so long," she said, telling him that she pushed him away months ago because she was terrified of what she felt.

When he was around her body was drawn to him. She felt his hands move and they were cupping her breasts. She moaned as his thumbs brushed her hardened nipples. She was soaking in his heat because she couldn't stand to see him hurting. He swallowed not able to look away. "I can't stop thinking about you, I, I want to…"

"I know," she said before she broke her hold pulling her shirt off tossing it on his floor, "I want to help you," she'd remembered reading something in Mason's journal, the one she'd found in his Bronco after they'd given him a proper burial.

A vampire and werewolf having sex for the first time wasn't like humans being together. She knew it would hurt at first, but Tyler would make her feel better afterwards. He'd make sure it only hurt for a moment and she knew it because he would always protect her.

He was already naked and she'd only been wearing his shirt, he wondered if she'd planned this. He shook that thought away picking her up and taking her to the bed. He'd seen that journal too and he knew why it hurt, but he was on fire almost. He didn't want to hurt her even more, but she kissed away his objection. She wanted this and he wanted her so badly that it hurt denying it any longer. He kissed her back as he laid her on the bed joining her.

She moved her legs apart for him so he could have more room between them. She moved her hands over his back. She was trying to show him that she was okay, after the first time it wouldn't hurt any more. It would feel good and she'd take the pain just to be with him. She remembered loosing her virginity, but that was sophomore year at a party. It had hurt like hell and hadn't gotten better, but later she'd been with a guy that actually cared what she felt.

The guy was the one above her right now kissing her neck as his hands moved over her sides. She moaned arching up against him wanting him to be inside of her already. Her hands went around his neck, moving one up into his hair, "Please," she said. She was already wet just from what he'd done to her breasts and neck.

He was almost terrified to enter her at first, but he wanted to get the pain over with. He'd make it feel better afterwards. He kissed her lips wrapping his arms around her as he started to enter her. She relaxed knowing it wouldn't hurt as much if she could. The burning temperature of his body was like rays of sunshine at first according to the journal.

Caroline didn't take her eyes off of him as he watched her; she bit down on her lips slightly trying not to cry out. She wrapped her arms around him letting him kiss away the tears, it wasn't the pain that was making her cry; it was finally being with him. He stilled letting her adjust kissing her lips, her neck and her face.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

The pain wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be, it was so much less than when she lost her virginity. "It's because he loves me too," she reasoned out loud squirming underneath Tyler.

Tyler smiled kissing her feeling the burning heat leaving him almost instantly. He kissed her before he started moving again. He pulled almost out before thrusting back in causing her to cry out as he claimed her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him closer to her body as he thrusted back and forth. Tyler kissed that sweet spot on her neck making her almost purr as he did so. Being with her now was nothing like two years ago. He truly loved her now, not just as a friend.

The heat from his body was disappearing as he picked up his speed. He was so close right now, but he didn't want to let go. He kissed every inch of her skin he could reach holding onto her hips. She whimpered arching up meeting his every thrust using her own speed. She wanted control, but she wanted this too. She had a need for control, but with him right now she wanted him to take her and dominate her.

A chill ran through his entire body as her hands touched his sides. It was her doing, he groaned as all the heat was turned into an icy temperature. It was her doing, the power she had inside of her, not magic, but vampire power. It was like Damon could make fog or those dreams even. Her power was different, she counter acted his heat.

He couldn't think or even see as his orgasm took over, his vision was white hot and he felt his teeth shift. He let out a strangled noise as the wolf came forward, but it wasn't shoving him back down. They were sharing control and he thrusted faster empting his self into her now warm heat. Caroline was holding onto his arms, her nails sinking in. She turned her neck to the side and felt him break the skin as he bit her. Her eyes closed and she exploded around him crying out, gripping his arms tighter as she felt her blood being pulled out.

"Tyler," she moaned as her entire body felt like it was on fire, she'd soaked in all of his heat. She knew what he felt like now and she didn't know if she could take much more, but she wanted it to go on. It was beautiful even with the slight pain. She moved her hand holding him to her neck, she was still cumming, and every time he drank she felt a new wave in her body. She cried out again as he slammed against the neck of her womb.

He pulled away from her neck looking down at her half shut eyes, her chest heaving and her whimpers. "I'm sorry," he started, but she stopped him letting him know she was okay. He rolled them over still joined with her so that she was on top. His body was cooler now even with being a werewolf it was like hers was. He offered her his neck knowing she had to drink since he'd bitten her. If having sex with her was going to be this good, wonderful, explosive he didn't think he could do anything else.

She pierced his skin after licking at his pulse; she drank feeling his hands in her hair, doing as she'd done to him. She didn't need that much and pulled away before she took too much since he needed his blood. In less than an hour they'd turned the borderline friendship into more. Borderline friendship cause it had always been more than just being best friends.

"Never be sorry Tyler, not with me," she said kissing his lips glad that his body had cooled down to a decent temperature. She snuggled up beside him running her hand along his chest. "So you love my blue dress do you?" she asked giggling as he looked at her.

"That was you? Caroline," he said as she continued to giggle when he started tickling her.

"I didn't dress myself, you did," She said squirming in his arms adding that she did put the dream in his mind. "You however took it and made it your own," she squealed before he kissed her again.

**BTC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

He was never going to get tired of her and he didn't have to worry about what his body was doing around her. He still remembered how she'd touched him in the closet, her finger tips so soft against his boiling skin. "I'm going to taste you," he said before he had his head between her legs. His tongue was against her clit before she could even think about what he'd said.

She gasped out before clamping her legs around his head; she gripped the bed sheets as his tongue moved over her clit. He was better at this than any guy she'd ever let have this privilege. She arched her back feeling her orgasm already coming. He hadn't even reached the sixth lick and she was cumming as his tongue thrust into her. Her head was thrashing on the pillow as he drank down what she was giving him.

She couldn't even form words as he moved up kissing her, he knew that she'd enjoyed it and he didn't need words to know that. She'd helped him and he'd given her a nice surprise in how fast he could make her cum. Right now he just wanted to hold her and fall asleep hoping the heat didn't come back so fast this time.

"I'll return the favor later," She said closing her own eyes with a yawn; she hadn't slept much with him tossing and turning at night from the heat. It was why she'd given him those dreams. They could both sleep now that he knew she wanted him back. She defiantly had cooled him down and herself if that was possible.

**THE END**


End file.
